


Ticket to ride

by Attorney_Anon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bikers, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attorney_Anon/pseuds/Attorney_Anon
Summary: Says Red Molly, to James, "Well that's a fine motorbike.A girl could feel special on any such like."Says James, to Red Molly, "My hat's off to you.It's a Vincent Black Lightning, 1952.And I've seen you on the corners and cafes, it seems.Red hair and black leather, my favorite color scheme."





	Ticket to ride

Merula was impatient. If there was one thing she hated in her life was waiting, especially for someone. And that someone was her boyfriend, Ymous.

It was late in the afternoon, almost the sunset, which made her even more anxious, since she was in the middle of London, in a pretty muggleish part of town. 

Of course, she thought to herself, if it came to it just a few spells would be enough to settle things down, since she had graduated from Hogwarts 3 years ago and was now a fully fledged witch.

The 20 year old girl felt a shiver come down from her spine as the could breeze passed between her legs. This was the last time she would follow Ismelda’s advice for dating clothes, wearing a skirt, even if it was beyond the knee, pretty comfy one too, during the night just made her rattle her bones from the cold. (at least she felt cute, Ismy’s got pretty good taste at least).

As she pondered to herself, thinking about many different ways to kill her boyfriend since he made her wait, she noticed the sound of a roaring muggle machine approaching. It was simply another of those crude “motor” thingies she saw passing many times on the road in front of her as she sat on the bus stop. But she quickly bulged her eyes as she noticed who was driving the thing: her own boyfriend!

As he approached her, with a dumb, big smirk on her face, Merula couldn’t muster strength to do anything besides sigh deeply in a mix of confusion, frustration and, against her own wishes, excitement.

“What.The Hell. Is that?” She said, clenching her fists as Ymous dropped out of his vehicle.

“A 1952 Vincent Black Lightning. A beauty, aint she?” He said, removing his biker helmet, the same smirk getting bigger.

“Where did you even get this…this thing!”

“Hey, its not a thing! Her name’s Miranda, and its from my dad. He lent her to me for our date today.”

“Oh great, and I thought I would had a normal date for once.” She said, crossing her arms and giving him an unnerving glare. “And you promised me we would have something more normal after we went to that leprechaun casino!”

“Urgh, don’t remind me. Those guys are still on my ass because of that. But anyway, common! Don’t be so cold, its gonna be fun! And besides, most muggle couples do this kind of thing for a date, just imagine.” He then hugs her, a look of enjoyment on his eyes as he gestured towards the motorcycle. “Just the two of us, the road, the breeze, the setting sun… Its gonna be awesome, trust me!”

She thought to herself for a bit, looking at the bike and then at the ever so exited boy in front of her. “God, he’s looking just as happy as he was when he played quidditch in Hogwarts.” A small smile formed on her face as the memories came back, the Gryffindor beater defending her from a stray Bludger, the same guy which she antagonized many times as they studied together. And to think she would end up dating him.

“Do you even know how to drive this thing?” She asked, still not sure if she wanted to mount on that weird contraption.

“Oh, Meru, you hurt my heart saying that. A muggle-born is not worth his weight if he doesn’t have a drivers license, and I do have one!” He then goes for the pocket on his jacket, trying to snug the card for her to see. After a few second of fumbling he goes to the other pocket, and then the other, and the other…

“Oh, shoot, where did I put the bloody thing?” He said, looking slightly desperate.

“Oooh boy, driving without a license, eh?” She said, smugly.

He then finally founds it, on the last pocket of his jeans. “Here! Oof, thank Merlin that I found this thing. Anyway, I have it here, so don’t worry. Lets go sweetie, its gonna be fun!”

“Alright, alright. If you’re so confident…” She says, as the boy gives her another helmet and takes off his jacket, putting it on her. “Hey, why are you giving me your jacket?”

“Its kinda cold while driving, so just take it.” He then sits on “Miranda” and pats the seat for her.

“But…I can just cast a warming charm and be done with it.” She said, sitting, but putting the jacket on anyway. It smelled like old leather and his perfume.

“Hey, I know, but…just let me do something ‘boyfriend-like’, for once.” His ears get a little red, which Merula notices, making her smile with warmth.

“Alright, bucko, I get it.” Putting on the helmet, she hugs his back warmly. “Lets go now, the sun’s already setting.

“Just watch the metal parts, honey. You ready?”

“I was born reaDYYYYYYYYYYYYHH!!!” Her scream comes out involuntarily, as Ymous makes the machine roar as he ignites it, darting towards the street. The way she pressed herself against his back only made him happier.

“THIS THING GOES WAY TOO FAST!” Screamed an exasperated Merula, as they roamed along the crowded streets of London, finally getting into the highway.

“I KNOW! THAT’S WHAT MAKES IT FUN!” He then makes the bike go even faster, Merula feeling that her heart had fallen at least 2 miles ago.  
They moved alongside the highway, and as Merula got more comfortable with the speed, she managed to open her eyes and appreciate the changing scenery, that moved so fast besides her that she thought of a portkey.

She looked towards the setting sun, who gave the impression that the world was getting engulfed by flames. The warmth that came from Ymous only accentuated that feeling, and she promptly snuggled more against his well defined back.

After what seemed like hours, the two of them finally stopped the roaring dragon, parking on what seemed like a cozy diner.

“You hungry, sweetie?” He said, as he rubbed his legs to remove the soreness.

As a large grumble came for her belly, she simply nodded, and the two of them entered the place.

As she looked around the menu, finding each thing more appetizing than the other, Ymous started to hum a song, one that she didn’t know.  
“What are you humming, loverboy?” She asked, after giving her order of a large milkshake, with a serving of pancakes.

“Oh, that? Just a dumb muggle song.” He asked for a large helping of fries himself.

“Well, it seems like it’s a good one. What’s its name?”

“Ha, you’re gonna laugh. Its literally 1952 Vincent Black Lightning.” 

“Wait, really? They made a song about that thing?” 

“As I said, its not a thing. Her name’s Miranda.” He said, exaggerating his tone to make it seem like he was angry, but quickly dropping it off with a playful smile. “But yeah, my dad gave me the CD of the artist that made the song, its actually quite nice, and it was released in the year we graduated.”

“Well, cant you sing it for me then? You got me interested.”

“W-welp, I don’t remember the lyrics that much, really…”

“Just sing what you remember, loverboy.”

“Alright, alright… It goes like this.” He cleans his throat, and begins to tap on the table to give himself rhythm.

“Says Red Molly, to James, "Well that's a fine motorbike.  
A girl could feel special on any such like."  
Says James, to Red Molly, "My hat's off to you.  
It's a Vincent Black Lightning, 1952.

And I've seen you on the corners and cafes, it seems.  
Red hair and black leather, my favorite color scheme."”

“That’s most that I remember. Literally the first verse, and a bit of the second.”

“It’s a love song, then?”

“Yeah, pretty much. It doesn’t end well to James, though.”

“Really, why?”

“He dies.”

“What?! God dammit, but didn’t he just meet Red Molly in the beginning of the song?”

“Yeah, but James’s a criminal. Robbed banks, probably killed people too, the whole shebang.”

“But he seemed like a good guy…”

“Appearances can be deceiving, my little Meru. At first you look like the biggest asshole on the planet, but you’re actually pretty sweet, even if you’re still an ass.” He quickly dodges Merula’s fist as he gives her this comment.

“Don’t you remember any more verse?”

“You really liked it, huh? Well, I guess I remember the last few verses…” Clearing his throat again, he starts to sing.

"Said James, "In my opinion, there's nothing in this world  
Beats a '52 Vincent and a Redheaded girl.  
Now Nortons and Indians and Greavses won't do.  
Oh, they don't have a Soul like a Vincent '52."

Well he reached for her hand and he slipped her the keys.  
He said, "I've got no further use...for these.  
I see Angels on Ariels in leather and chrome,  
Swoopin' down from Heaven to carry me home."

And he gave her one last kiss and died.  
And he gave her his Vincent.  
To Ride."

“Oh, so she got his bike then?”

“Yep, at least she got a sweet ride after all of that.”

“Shame that he died.”

“Yeah.”

Their food finally arrived, with them happily eating between bits of small talk.

“But you know, James got the right idea.”

“About what?”

“There’s nothing better than ridding a beauty like Miranda with a cute girl alongside you. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, but I prefer my girls with dark brown hair, with a patch of orange, to spice things up.” Giving her what he thought to be a seductive stare, Merula almost choked on her milkshake.

“Was that your best idea for a pick up line?” She said, between her laughs.

“H-hey, I thought really hard about this one!”

After eating and paying “Paper money, why don’t they use galleons like civilized people?” as Merula said, they got back to their bike, ready to leave again.

Before they mounted, Merula got near Ymous. “But hey, James was really a nice guy.”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, he gave Molly the bike, after all of that.”

“Yeah, he did. What of it?”

“Welp, if you died, would you give me the bike?”

Laughing, Anon hugs Merula again, looking directly in her eyes. “My dad would kill me, but…sure.”

“Ha, good to know.” She then gives him a small peck on his lips, and sits on the vehicle before him. “I’ll drive now! I really wanna make Miranda scream a little.”

Giving her an exasperated stare, Anon sits on the back of the bike, fearing that he would find a destiny similar to James pretty soon.


End file.
